


Teasing is how we show love

by dat_carovieh



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Fluff, Geralt has 3 boyfriends, M/M, Polyamory, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:28:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29182548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dat_carovieh/pseuds/dat_carovieh
Summary: Jaskier and Regis meet Eskel for the first time, Geralt worries that they might get jealous because Geralt and Eskel have known each other for so long.He might have been wrong, it's still an interesting experience for Geralt.
Relationships: Eskel/Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Eskel/Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion/Emiel Regis Rohellec Terzieff-Goderoy, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Emiel Regis Rohellec Terzieff-Godefroy, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 14
Kudos: 61





	Teasing is how we show love

Geralt stopped dead in his tracks as he spotted the Witcher sitting in the corner of the tavern he had just entered. He felt someone, probably Jaskier tumble against his back but didn’t turn around. Very different emotions currently battled for his attention at once. Happiness to see Eskel, relive, he was still alive because everyday could be a Witcher’s last day, love because damn he loved him so much. But also, negative feelings, anxiety, dread. A hand was put on his shoulder and he heard Regis soothing voice in his ear.

“Are you quite alright, Geralt, my dear?” the vampire asked. He had always feared the day, Jaskier and Regis would meet Eskel. He was convinced it would end in jealousy. While he loved each of the three in their own unique way, Eskel and him were connected through an understanding he couldn’t have with anyone else because of what they’ve gone through together as children. Eskel still hadn’t seen them and he could probably figure out a lie to leave, but firstly he would not lie to his partners and secondly, he would not turn his back on Eskel when running into him. He would deal with whatever situation would arise from this.

“There’s another Witcher, back there. Do you know him, Geralt?” Jaskier asked, putting a hand on Geralt’s other shoulder.

“Yeah, that’s Eskel,” Geralt answered. He looked to the side and saw Jaskier’s face light up.

“Oh, I wanted to always meet him, but you never took me to Kaer Morhen for the winter. I don’t blame you, after spending the whole time away from him, I can understand that you want to give him your whole attention over the winter. But still I always wanted to meet him. Come on, we need to get over there and say hello,” Jaskier said and grabbed Geralt’s hand to pull him through the room. After they made it halfway through the room, Eskel looked up and noticed Geralt. A bright smile spread over his face, and he got up. With quick steps he was in front of Geralt and he couldn’t do anything else than to sink into Eskel’s arms. He had missed him so much, like always. His hands grabbed Eskel’s armour, making sure he couldn’t pull back too soon. He smelled like home, as he had always smelled since they’ve known each other. Like home but also like he really needed a bath, which was pretty normal on the path. Geralt didn’t mind that part. Eskel’s hands ended up on his cheeks and he was pulled into a deep kiss.

He faintly realized Jaskier and Regis stepping away quietly and anxiety washed over him. Eskel pulled back and looked at him a little concerned.

“You smell nervous, wolf. What is it?” Eskel asked. Geralt pushed his hand into Eskel’s hair and looked to the floor, he didn’t know what to answer.

“Let me guess, these two,” he nodded to the table, where he had sat before and where Jaskier and Regis were sitting now, “are Jaskier and Regis,” Eskel asked.

“Hmm.” It was an affirmative hum.

“And you’re scared we won’t like each other?” Eskel inquired further.

“Hmm.”

“Stop worrying yourself so much, I’m sure we will get along splendidly.” With a kiss to Geralt’s nose, Eskel let go of him and turned around to Jaskier who was just repeatedly slapping Regis shoulder.

“Did you see that, Regis? That was so adorable, he kissed his nose,” Jaskier babbled with a wide grin. Regis was smiling back at Jaskier. He seemed mostly amused by the bard’s antiques. Maybe Eskel was right and he really was worrying too much. Eskel had already sat down at the table again and was introducing himself.

To Geralt’s big surprise, there seemed to be no bad feelings at all.

“So Eskel, you’ve known Geralt since you were children. I bet you have all kinds of embarrassing stories about him,” Jaskier said, looking at Eskel eagerly. To Geralt’s horror, Eskel grinned. He had not been prepared for this and while it was much better then what he had feared, it was mortifying because Eskel knew all the shit he had pulled as a child and teenager. Regis politely pretended he wasn’t that interested in what Eskel would have to say, but Geralt knew he would tease him relentlessly with everything he would learn today.

“When we were about ten, I think, we learned, protein is good for growing muscles and since Geralt’s been pretty thin back then, he was desperate to grow some muscles. Someone told him, insects are full of protein so I found him in the courtyard, munching away on bugs.” Geralt buried his face in his hands and felt the blood rush to his face. He still remembered the disgusting taste of the bugs. “He got pretty sick afterwards and spent half the night on the privy.”

Jaskier giggled. Of course, he would, Regis smiled but he at least looked at Geralt sympathetically.

“I hate you all,” Geralt growled and glared at them all. Regis reached over the table and took Geralt’s hand, Eskel who sat next to him leaned against him.

“No, you don’t,” Jaskier exclaimed. No, he didn’t. Of course not. He loved them all so much. Some tankards of beer arrived. Jaskier and Regis must have ordered it before Geralt had sat down. At least that way he could drown his embarrassment. With this thought he emptied half of his beer.

“You have anymore?” Jaskier asked.

“After the trials we started with potions, had to drink them to get used to the effects. I think we were 16 then.” Oh no, Geralt knew exactly what story Eskel started to tell now. “It was when he drank White Honey for the first time. It’s different from the other potions that taste and feel like shit. It gives a pleasant, tingling sensation. Well, Geralt got a huge boner. And you know how he likes to wear very tight pants. It was very obvious to everyone.”

Geralt could see how amused Regis was about this, He wondered if young vampires also got random boners, but it was probably too long ago for Regis to actually remember. Jaskier flat out laughed.

“I was 16 back then and full of hormones, what’s your explanation for the random boners?” Geralt asked the bard.

“Your ass in the tight pants, Eskel had mentioned before,” Jaskier explained confidently. Now it was Eskel’s turn to laugh.

“You know, you could learn a thing or two from that bard,” he said.

“I’ve said that for years now,” Regis replied. Geralt hung his head in defeat.

“You all hate me, I knew it,” Geralt said. Eskel leaned in and pushed a hand in Geralt’s hair.

“We absolutely don’t and maybe we all could show you just how much we love you,” he said in a suggestive voice. Looking over to Jaskier and Regis. Jaskier immediately agreed with much excitement, Regis just grinned, showing his fangs in the process. Geralt would absolutely deny that this was enough to him to get hard, even though his pants suddenly had gotten a lot tighter in his crotch.

Just half an hour later Geralt was lying on the bed in their room, naked, unable to move while all three of his lovers were determined to give him as much pleasure as possible. And it didn’t take long for him to forgive them for the embarrassing stories.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to know when I upload more, support me or just want to chat, you can follow me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/LupisLiontooth) and [Tumblr](https://dat-carovieh.tumblr.com/) for Witcher Shenanigans and Fic updates.


End file.
